Perfeição
by PahArantes
Summary: Rose era uma bailarina que só queria alcançar a perfeição.


Grande parte de suas coisas ainda estava dentro das caixas empilhadas no canto do quarto. De tudo, tinha desembalado somente o espelho que ocupava um terço da parede. Abriu a porta da varanda, viu uma outra semelhante a sua, sem dar importância deixou que o vento mexesse em seu cabelo ruivo, assim como fez com as cortinas de renda, por algum tempo.

A menina voltou para dentro, posicionando a câmera no tripé em direção àquela parede que refletia todos os seus movimentos. Queria analisar melhor o que fazia, se analisar. Calçou as sapatilhas de gesso que lhe castigavam os pés mesmo com o uso prolongado de ponteiras. Se alongou mais uma vez, deixando sentir toda a extenção do corpo, esticando as mãos para cima, como se quisesse tocar as estrelas.

Sentiu a ponta gasta dos sapatos de ballet naquele chão de madeira corrida. Primeiro o pé esquerdo, seu pé de sustentação. De olhos fechados sentiu a melodia que o irmão tocara em um violino e que a mãe tinha gravado. O som preenchia o aposento há algum tempo. Respirou fundo, apertou o rabo-de-cavalo em seu cabelo antes de subir na ponta e girar. Era seu ritual, e a regra que aprendera desde cedo é que rituais não devem ser quebrados ou desrespeitados.

Seus olhos castanhos muito claros capturavam cada vulto que conseguisse, cada movimento era importante. Parou. Estava bom. Mas não perfeito.

Sentou-se, postura ereta, em frente ao espelho, encarando seu reflexo, desafiando-o a ser melhor. Levantou-se e se colocou a rodopiar novamente. Braços bem colocados à frente do corpo, uma imagem longa. Minerva certamente ficaria orgulhosa. Mas Minerva não estava ali, nem qualquer um de seus amigos. Desacelerou. Esticou a mão esquerda no ar, inclinou o tronco, manteve a perna esquerda vertical em relação ao chão e ergueu a direita. Queixo erguido. Se encarou novamente, sorrindo de lado, com a certeza de que alcançaria a perfeição.

Fez uma mesura em agradecimento ao seu 'eu' do espelho. Podia parecer besteira, mas naquele momento, era sua única companhia.

_ Uau..._ ouviu vindo de algum lugar. Procurou dentro do quarto e não viu ninguém. O espectador estava apoiado na varanda vizinha._ Foi incrível._ ela o mediu: era loiro, porte atlético. Olhos terrivelmente acinzentados.

_ Obrigada... eu acho._ respondeu desconcertada, ele notou o forte sotaque da menina.

_ Scorpius Malfoy.

_ Rose Weasley.

_ Bom srta. Weasley, eu tenho que dizer que dança muitíssimo bem. A única vez que vi uma coisa parecida com isso foi naquele filme da Natalie Portman_ ela tinha a expressão confusa_ Cisne Negro?

_ Oh, não vi o filme. Mas acho que já o mencionaram pra mim na academia onde eu costumava dançar. E uma vez que nós somos...vizinhos de janela acho que seria de acordo me chamar de Rose.

_Claro, claro. Já te disseram que é muito cordial Rose?

_ Certamente.

_ Fez de novo ruiva. Sem cordialidades. Certo?_ ela revirou os olhos.

De volta ao quarto trocou o violino de seu irmão pelo silêncio absoluto. Só ouvia o ruído das páginas do livro que tinha em mãos sendo viradas. Perto das oito o pai bateu a sua porta.

_ Rose? Quer ajuda para tirar tudo das caixas?

_ Não papai, obrigada. A maioria são livros que eu vou deixar no escritório da mamãe, e os figurinos dos meus recitais vão pro sótão. Qualquer coisa eu peço a ajuda de Hugo.

_ Tudo bem. Sua mãe disse que o jantar estará pronto pelas nove.

Depois que o pai fechou a porta, se pegou encarando uma foto guardada na primeira página de sua agenda. Seus pais, ela e Hugo. Édipo, o cachorro deles que ficou no rancho dos avós, estava feliz, mordia um de seus brinquedos barulhentos. Sua mãe estava a mesma Hermione que, agora mesmo preparava o jantar no andar de baixo, não muito alta, esguia, cabelos castanhos. Na foto ela segurava uma pasta meio escondida, algo que fazia com que Rose pensasse que jamais seria promotora como a pessoa que lhe trouxe ao mundo. Ronald era alto, muito ruivo, ombros largos e advogado. Seu pai tinha uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Hugo, que sorria com o violino na mão. Era uma das poucas fotos em que ela não estava com toda a 'parafernalha do balé'.

Não gostou de terem deixado Londres, afinal aquele subúrbio elegante onde cresceu era sua casa. Era lá que as pessoas que chamava de amigos viviam. Mas de uns tempos pra cá sua vida tinha desandado, o namorado reclamava que dava mais atenção ao ballet do que a ele, seus amigos fora da academia diziam o mesmo, começaram a espalhar boatos sobre sua pessoa. Hugo que não tinha uma vida fácil no colégio, foi ainda mais prejudicado com isso. Crianças sabiam ser cruéis. E a gota d'água foram as ameaças que os pais receberam. A solução era ir embora. Ir para Hogsmead.

Os avós tinha nascido ali, o pai achou sensato.

A cidade não tinha mais que algumas centenas de moradores. Na avenida principal ficavam o maior mercado do lugar, as lojas de souvenir, dois hotéis, uma delegacia e um consultório médico. Mas pelo menos havia internet.

Abriu o notebook e não ficou surpresa quando em todas as redes sociais, seus amigos pareceram esquecer-se de sua existência. Viu fotos de festas e concluiu que seu ex-namorado tinha colocado sua melhor amiga em seu lugar. E a maior surpresa se deu quando, a caminho da cozinha, notou que já não se importava.

_ Você estava ouvindo aquela gravação horrível de novo?_ perguntou o irmão logo que a viu.

_ Não é horrível Hugo. Eu gosto._ pensou em dizer que ele andava se criticando demais. Mas se ele fazia isso, o que ela fazia? Ouviu batidas na porta. Tinham acabado de se mudar, não era possível que já tinham visitas._ Eu atendo.

Na varanda estava um casal. Ela conhecia aqueles cabelos loiros, embora parecesse uma versão mais velha do garoto na sacada. E ao lado dele, uma mulher morena e de porte fino. E tinha nas mãos o que se parecia com um prato. Ótimo. Voltamos aos tempos da boa vizinhança.

_ Boa noite. Posso ajudá-los?

_ Nós moramos na casa ao lado e queríamos dar as boas vindas a vocês. Adhara, minha sobrinha viu o caminhão de mudança mais cedo e eu pensei em trazer um agrado._ comentou a mulher. Podia apostar seu lugar na companhia de dança que aquilo era torta. Estava se segurando para não rolar os olhos quando a mãe apareceu. Murmurou um silencioso obrigada.

_ Ãhn, mãe, eu vou dar uma saída pra conhecer a cidade se a senhora não se importar. Não se preocupe, eu comi um sanduíche agora há pouco._ disse jogando nas mãos da mãe a oportunidade de lidar com os Malfoy.

As calçadas eram certas demais, as pessoas amigáveis demais. E assim que a melodia chegou aos seus ouvidos teve que rir da ironia. Em algum lugar alguém ouvia _Somebody that I used to Know,_ nada poderia se encaixar mais. Brincou ao som daquelas notas que soavam meigas.

Olhou seu reflexo na vitrine de uma loja numa das ruas paralelas à principal, não se parecia em nada com a bailarina que horas antes girava equilibradamente sobre uma sapatilha. Usava jeans pelo menos um número maior do que deveria, uma camisa velha e desgastada do Beatles e um _all star_ mais velho do que conseguia imaginar. Os olhos, no entanto, continuavam os mesmos. Se dera ao trabalho de delineá-los antes de entrar no carro e vir para esse lugar. Deu de ombros e continuou andando.

A próxima coisa que viu foi um parque, ou pelo menos o que deveria ser um. Um bando de garotos e garotas da sua idade estavam lá. Era meio de semestre, é lógico que seria a excluída. Escutou um som alto, que começava a lhe perturbar. Preferia a ironia de_ Gotye_. Era dali que todas aquelas pessoas do parque vinham. Uma open-house. Novamente deu de ombros e continuou andando.

Cruzou o parque com certa distância do grupo, esperando que tivesse a sorte de passar sem ser notada, mas isso, é claro, era pedir demais.

_ Ora ora... se não é a minha vizinha de janela!_ _Oh droga_. Ignorou-o e manteve a caminhada._ Ei Rose, por que não vem aqui, mostrar pros meus amigos como você pode dançar que nem a Natalie Portman.

Aquilo por algum motivo a irritou. Estava cansada de compararem sua dança, sua arte, a atrizes que só interpretavam tudo que ela vivia.

_ Não fique falando do que não sabe por aí Malfoy. Eu posso sim dançar como ela, e até melhor. Mas não, muito obrigada.

Os amigos dele ficaram um tanto chocados, ninguém falava com Scorpius Malfoy daquele jeito, muito menos uma garota.

_ Então vá a merda Weasley.

_ Eu deixei Londres pra isso Malfoy. Ou você acha que esse lugar é alguma coisa além disso?


End file.
